Now or Never!
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Ketika idolaku hanya berjarak lima belas langkah dari tempatku berpijak.


_Ketika idolaku hanya berjarak lima belas langkah dari tempatku berpijak._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
a sasusaku au fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: gaje, garing, bahasa tidak baku, ooc, sarap, segala ketidaklogisan di fic ini tolong diterima dengan lapang dada!  
**

* * *

**Now or Never!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hahaha apa menurutmu begitu?"

Dengar? Apa kalian dengar? Suara tawa yang menggema itu? Ah tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud!  
Lihat? Apa kalian lihat? Bagaimana cara lelaki itu tertawa? Bagaimana bibir merah itu melengkungkan segaris senyuman? Tenangkan diri kalian, karena semua 'pahatan' indah itu bukanlah tertuju pada kalian, _hmm _bukan juga padaku.

Sudah melihatnya bukan? Ya, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu. Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau kalian juga menyukainya. Baiklah, aku merelakan pria berambut _orange_ yang menjadi lawan bicarnya, tapi jangan! Jangan sekali-kali kalian mencoba melirik ke arah yang satunya lagi. Tentunya kalian masih menyayangi nyawa kalian, bukan? _Oke_, sebut saja ini gertakan. _Nyaw_!

"Apa? Kau sudah gila Naruto!"

Haduh suaranya itu. Merdu _nian _mengalun di sela-sela indera pendengaranku. Merasuk-rasuk hingga menusuk kalbuku. _Yah _pasti kalian pikir aku terlalu berlebihan 'kan? Ah sama, akupun juga berpikir demikian. Uhuk.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku menyukainya. Sangat amat menyukainya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya, mulai dari ujung kuku kaki sampai ujung rambut kelamnya. Orang pernah berkata kalau cinta itu memang buta dan menurutku pernyataan tersebut begitu konyol! Konyolnya lagi ternyata aku yang sedang dibutakan oleh cinta. HAHAHAHA!  
Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku mulai gila! Tidak! Aku memang sudah lama gila! Gila karena sosok pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, anggota dari salah satu idol _group_ ternama yang bernama _'Hey! Say! KISS'_ sekaligus juga, aktor terkenal abad ini! _Hallo, siapa sih yang ga kenal Uchiha Sasuke?_

"_Hn_ aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Naruto."

Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Apa? Apa? _Oh tell me goodbye_—salah! maksudku beritahukan semua percakapan kalian padaku. Setidaknya jangan membicarakan aku secara diam-diam, _oke_?—uhuk, ini jelas percampuran antara kepedean tingkat dewa dan setengah tidak waras.

"_Oh my husband_!" aku menggigit-gigit jas sekolahku dengan penuh napsu—berharap jas itu sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi sosok 'sempurna' yang begitu aku agungkan dari terbitnya mentari pagi hingga terbit lagi dikeesokan hari.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian.

"... Gyaaa gawat! Ini 'kan seragam mahal!" Secepat kilat aku menghentikan kegiatan bodohku tersebut—setidaknya cukup pada pelajaran matematika saja aku bodoh, kemudian irisku kembali mematri ke arah lelaki yang kucintai itu dengan kedua _emerald _yang berbinar-binar.

_'Oh Kamisama, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada kami?'_  
Kenapa? Kenapa Kau biarkan jurang pembatas ini menghalangi cinta kami. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa, memohon untuk cinta suciku ini—sudah aku bilang 'kan kalau ada yang tidak beres pada otakku. Dan sekarang,  
_'Oh terimakasih God! AKU BISA BERSEKOLAH DI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL! TEMPAT DI MANA IDOLAKU MENUNTUT ILMU! GYAAAAAAAA~'_

Ternyata tidak sia-sia perjuanganku selama ini. Berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan hingga, bertahun-tahun aku mengasah otak tumpulku hingga berkilau bagaikan berlian. TERNYATA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SIA-SIA!

_'Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ini! Tiket emas menuju pelabuhan jiwaku... buahahahaha.' _Kedengarannya seperti tawa nista—tutup telinga kalian sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi ternyata semua tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Walau kita menjajaki gedung yang sama, kenyataanya tetap saja ada pembatas kokoh yang menghalangi cinta ini.

_'OH GOD! PERATURAN DI SEKOLAHAN INI BEGITU GILA!'_

Kelas kita berbeda. Teman-teman kita berbeda dan jenis kelamin kita juga berbeda—oh ya iyalah.

_'TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGGAPAIMU WAHAI IDOLAKU!'_

Tapi, bukan Haruno Sakura namanya, jikalau semudah ini menyerah pada keadaan. Aku memunyai _motto _yang selalu kujunjung tinggi, yaitu,  
**'JIKA INGIN! MAKA HARUS!'**

Apa kalian mengerti? Tidak? Sama. Kedengarannya keren makanya aku gunakan sebagai pembangkit semangat hidupku. HAHAHA. Uhuk.

Aku memicingkan mataku dan memusatkannya pada sosok itu, mengunci target tercinta layaknya seorang polisi yang akan menyergap sang tersangka. Sayangnya, di sini akulah tersangkanya dan Sasuke adalah sang polisi. Miris! Cinta terlarang antara 'Tersangka dan Polisi'. Miris!

"_Hm_," setelah merasa berada posisi yang strategis, seringai tipispun terlukis pada raut wajahku.  
"... _Now or Never_!"

**1 **

**2 **

**3**

"Hiyaaaaaa~" Aku berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju ke arah pelabuhan hatiku bermuara.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid lainnya. Tidak peduli dengan _alarm_ pertanda 'larangan' yang telah berbunyi.

**AKU TIDAK PEDULI!**

Aku melewati pembantas antara kelas 'biasa' dan 'istimewa' dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

_'Kamisama... aku mohon, sekali ini saja. Ijinkan aku untuk berada di dekatnya, merasakan wangi aroma tubuhnya dan...'_

_**Chup~**_

'_GYAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA AKU TELAH BERHASIL MENCIUM UCHIHA SASUKE! MY HUSBAND! MY ANGEL! MY EVERYTHING! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

Dengan penuh kegembiraan, cinta yang membuncah dan rasa suka cita, aku berlari mengitari halaman Konoha _High School_. Meloncat kegirangan sembari, tertawa dalam ketidakjelasan.

"Gyahahahaha manis, bibirnya semanis _stroberry_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain sisi.

Uchiha Sasuke memasang tampang _horror_ dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Masih tertegun dan bergeming lebih dari sepersekian detik. Sama sekali tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bumi gonjang ganjing! Zeus murka pada semesta!

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, pemuda _tamvan_ tersebut menyentuh bibir merahnya yang sudah tidak lagi perjaka dengan kedua _onyx_ yang memerah.  
"Naruto..."

"Y-Ya?" Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menjawab terbata sembari susah payah menelan ludah diiringi keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya dengan begitu tidak wajar.

"Cari tahu siapa nama gadis itu," Sasuke tampak tersenyum, lalu tertawa, lalu meringis, lalu menangis lalu tertawa lagi. HAHAHA. Naruto yang melihat tingkah teman se-_group_nya itu merinding seketika.  
**"KARENA AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"**

.

.

.

.

_"Nyahahahaha Sasuke-nyaaan~~~ Mau kukissu lagi?"_

**_JDUAAR!_**

_Petir menyambar di kala berpendarnya sang fajar._

* * *

**the end.**

* * *

**WHAT THE...?  
**Sebenarnya saya ragu mau publish apa ga, soalnya ini fic udah laaaamaaa banget membusuk di laptop saya, takut ga layak buat di publish /emang ga!  
Semoga menikmati segala kegaringan yang ada ya XD  
Oh ya satu lagi, fic ini murni ga ada niat buat ngejatuhin/bashing chara sama sekali! **I love SasuSaku! I love Sakura!**

_Salam manis, Hana._

**Pontianak, 27 April 2014.**


End file.
